


Worth Way More

by humaankameleonn (nainai96)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Community: beacon_hills, F/M, Gen, M/M, True Love, mentions of eating disorders, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainai96/pseuds/humaankameleonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is the most important thing in Jackson's life.  So it's not a surprise to find out that he's Jackson's anchor.  But Danny's done enough for him, there's no reason to sully his purity with the hideousness of the supernatural.  So Jackson finds another anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Way More

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fill for my Anchor square of the Beacon Hills Creative Bingo Card Challenge. There are some mentions of Jackson self-harming and having an eating disorder along with strong self-hatred so it may be triggering. Beware!

Jackson loves Danny. He loves Danny more than he loves Lydia or his parents or anything he owns. He owes everything to Danny; his life, what’s left of his sanity, and his happiness. Danny is everything that Jackson needs to keep him grounded as a person. He’s smart and witty and fast and strong and there. He’s always there for Jackson, even when he’s being a douche and an ass, even when he hates himself so much that he wants to tear his flesh off. He’s there when Jackson is drenched in blood from trying to rend his muscle from his bone, holding him up when he’s been too busy working out to remember to eat. 

It’s no surprise to Jackson when he realizes that Danny is his anchor. It’s not much of a surprise to anyone else, really. The first thing he always does after every fight, battle or invasion is check on Danny and his family. But Jackson hates that Danny is his anchor. He’s already taken so much from him (time, space, energy) and the idea of using Danny like this is offensive. 

There’s a reason that Danny doesn’t know about werewolves; Jackson wants nothing more than Danny’s happiness and safety, and that won’t lead to either. He keeps Danny in a little pocket, separate from the weird supernatural part of his life, only letting the two intertwine when Danny is in dangers way. The thought of bringing the clean, smiling image of his best friends face into his mind to stop the hideous transformation is enough to make him sick, so he tries desperately to find something else, anything that’ll work. Maybe not as well as Danny’s voice will, but well enough. So he settles on the memories of the hallucinations that the aconite poisoning brought, the fright that he felt at the sight of clawed scaly fingers crawling up his throat, choking him and.

That works. It works when enough to not only stop the wolf, but enough draw him out of himself when he’s human, pull him back into the empty shell that he remembers being during that dark time.

And he knows that this isn’t healthy, but until Danny finds out about the werewolves on his own, he’ll suffer. Danny is more important than he is anyways.

And that’s what matters most of all.


End file.
